


Generator Rex: A different kind of EVO

by Animaster888



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: What exactly is she?





	1. a different little girl

**Author's Note:**

> ***implied child abuse on the insert character

It was another day as usual for Rex. He had just gotten back to base for the night when he hears a scream coming from down the Hall. He rushes around the corner to see Dr. Holiday with a group of Providence soldiers. They have circled around something. 

"Doc? What was that scream?" Rex asks. "Oh, Rex. I thought you'd still be out." Rex looks past her to see a young girl on the floor. She had a small stature with Brown eyes and long braided pigtails with random silvers hairs mixed in. Two soldiers had their guns pointed at her. Before Rex can say or do anything, the scared little girl wraps her arms around Holiday's waist. She responds by placing her hands on the girl's back and rubbing in a circular motion. The girl starts to sob.

"Hey, it's ok, sweetie." Rex gets on his knee to better look at the girl. She wore no shoes with a pure white dress. "What's your name?" Rex asks. The girl stands there shaking with her face partially buried in Dr. Holiday's lab coat. She peeks at Rex through her tears. "I'm... Tiffany..." She whispers shakily. "Hi, I'm Rex." He smiles at her before standing. "What's she doing here?" Rex asks Holiday. She sighs and says. "I'm sorry, but that's classified information, Rex..." Captain Calan interrupts. "Come on, we don't want to keep white knight waiting any longer." "What? What does white knight want with a little girl?" Asks Rex. Holiday looks at him, then Tiffany. "Just forget that you saw her." Doc Holiday takes the girl by the shoulders and leads her onward as Calan and the other 5 soldiers follow. "what?..." Rex questions alone. "

The words haunt him that night. "just forget you saw her? how?!" he whispers "hey! I'm try'n ta get my beauty sleep over here." bobo yells at Rex. Rex glares slightly and exits his room. "some air might help..." as he walks down the halls an alarm goes off suddenly causing Rex top nearly jump out of his skin. he runs down to the lab to see soldiers scrambling around and doc holiday fretting over top of a computer, quickly pressing keys. "DAMN THAT GIRL!" she yells frustratedly.

"doc! what's wrong?" Rex asks her. "Rex! it's-" she pauses. "its nothing, go back to bed..." "are you serious?" Rex throws his hands up. "there's an alarm blaring, people freaking out over who knows what and you're telling me I need to go to bed!?" "look, we can handle the problem without you, it's not serious, just go!" holiday insists, still preoccupied with the computer. Rex opens his mouth to protest again but is cut off by six. "Rex..." "six? maybe you can tell me what's going on?" Rex asks. "I can't do that Rex." six says in his usual stoic way. "just go to bed rex. we have the situation under control." six then walks past Rex. "UGH!" finally Rex just decides to go to his room.

Rex passes by a grumpy bobo in the hallway. "so much for my beauty sleep..." he grumbles. Rex opens his bedroom door and closes it behind him before flopping on his bed. suddenly he hears a creaking noise...the closet door is open so he gets up to shut it when something catches his eye. inside the closet is the same little girl from earlier. she screeches slightly is fear. 

"no! wait! it's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Rex gets down on his knees like earlier as the scared girl shields her face. Rex opens the door more. as light covers her tiny body, he notices the needles holes and sensors on her skin.

"whoa...what happened to you?" Rex asks in shock before the girl begins to cry. "no, Tiffany! don't cry!" he hugs her. "its ok..." he comforts Tiffany who is balled up tightly in the fetal position. "come on." Rex picks Tiffany up and lays her down in his bed.

"see, its ok, I won't let anyone hurt....you...did providence do this to you?" tiffany hides under the blankets as she shakes and trembles. Rex inspects her a bit more. along with the needle holes and broken sensors still stuck to her skin, she seemed to be underweight too. she looked to be about 9 years old but she had breasts so she had to be at least 12. Rex noticed a few scars that were rather fresh before he realized Tiffany was crying again. he pets her head and shooshes her gently as she falls asleep.


	2. a new problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rex finds out what tiffany is

Rex wakes up with a groan as he realizes he is on the floor. " I guess I must've rolled out of bed..." he thinks as he sits up. "what a weird dream..." he looks over at the sleeping brunette. "oh...it wasn't a dream...greeeeat..." Rex decides that Tiff is better off sleeping as he gets some breakfast.  
He exits his room and swings past the lab on the way to see if last nights' issue was taken care of yet. "hey..." he calls out. white knight is on the screen as an exhausted team looks at Rex. mr.white ignores Rex.

"Why hasn't she been found?!" he asks doc holiday angrily. " I don't know but, rest assured, the parameter has been on lockdown ever since she disappeared. shes around here somewhere...she has to be..." "Well hurry up and find her." with that order given, the screen blinks off. "her?" Rex questions mentally.

"soooo, does anyone wanna let me in on the secret now?" Rex asks. doc holiday looks at him and sighs. "there is an EVO on the loose in the base...a very powerful and unpredictable one..." she explains. "why was this kept a secret from me? I could have handled it easily!" Rex crosses his arms. "well...this one is...different...to say the least." holiday looks to the computer and pulls up the file. Rex's eyes widen as a picture of Tiffany appears on the large screen. 

"Project T is the name she was given but we call her Tiffany." holiday explains. "she was born to be a test subject for various government experiments. once she turned EVO about four years ago, we got her. the idea was to make another EVO curing organism but due to past side effects from other experiments, something happened and she was diagnosed with various mental disorders and illnesses. After that, we realized that she was something...more..." "what do you mean more?" Rex asks.

"it means she's not just an EVO." says six. "then...what is she?" bobo asks as Rex swallows hard. "we don't know..." says holiday. "but we do know how dangerous and unstable she is. she can create monsters from seemingly nothing to do her bidding. they are made from an inorganic black sludge that is highly toxic." pictures of various monsters appear on the screen.   
"whoa...nasty..." Rex says with a cringe. "that's not even the worst of it." holiday continues. "she currently has no to little control over these beings that she creates. they seem to spawn based off of her emotions and only under certain circumstances can she control them, but its never for long. she has no idea how to despawn them either." "and on top of all that, they're a pain in the ass to kill." six adds. "riiiight... I'm gonna go get dressed." Rex says before bolting to his room. 

the very second the door slides open, Rex sees the empty bed. "no, no NOOO!!!!" He groans. "is something wrong, Rex?" six asks suspiciously from directly behind Rex. "SIX!!!" Rex falls over in shock. "i, uh, didn't hear you come in..." doc holiday walks in behind six with bobo to follow. 

"umm, what did you need?" rex can barely finish the sentence before six asks the question. "where is she?" Rex begins to stutter as he tries to play dumb. "Rex..." holiday glares. "well..." rex begins. "she was here..." 

suddenly an alarm sounds. "ALL PERSONEL TO THE EAST GATE!" a voice says frantically over the intercom. As soon as the group gets to the gate, they see a large hole in the wall and a large sludge monster about 20 feet tall was giving the guards trouble. it looked similar to a muk (the pokemon) and was swallowing up the soldiers. 

"I got this." Rex calls as he forms his smack hands. "Rex, wait!" six calls to him as he starts to punch the monster only, to see his hands dissolve. "what?!" Rex looks at this thing confusedly as it lets out a farting noise. "gross..." "rex, go find Tiffany!" holiday cries out. "but what about this thing!?" "it will melt within 20 minutes, we can hold it off until then! just go! please!" Rex looks at her again before nodding and forming the Rex ride and going off to find Tiffany.


	3. Big brother, Little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rex finds tiff and talks to her.

As Rex continues on after her, doc holiday talks to him on his communicator. "we have a tracking device that a soldier was able to stick on her before she escaped. I'm sending you the info now." 

Rex checks his phone to see what direction she's headed in. she was heading toward an open field. once in the center, the tracker stopped moving. Rex puts his phone away and heads to the area.

once there, he expects to see that the tracker fell off of her but instead, she sat playing with the grass in the field. Tiffany turns to look at Rex who summons his smack hands, expecting a fight, but instead, she stares at him before going back to playing with the grass. Rex deactivates his hands and approaches her.

"what is it?" Tiff asks. "I have to take you back to Providence." Rex answers. "ok... but what is it?" it was dusk, so the sun was down but rex could still see her holding a bunch of grass in her hand.

"what? you mean the grass?" "Yeah..." she sighs and plays with it more as Rex watches. "how do you not know what grass is?" he asks. "I've never seen real grass before, but I've seen it in picture books before if that counts." 

she doesn't look as Rex sits next to her. "you've never been outside before?" he asks but gets no answer. "Rex!" holiday calls over his communicator. "did you find her?" "Yeah," he answers. "I'm sending a pick up to your location. make sure you don't take your eyes off of her." Rex looks at Tiffany who is laying on her back, staring at the sky. "are those stars?" she asks. "yeah." Rex lays down with her points. "I think that ones Gemini." she stays silent. 

"they're mad at me... aren't they?" Tiff asks Rex

"Yeah," he answers

"they are gonna hurt me..." she wimpers

rex looks at her as she fights off tears. "no, they won't because I won't let them." he tells her. " I don't expect you to keep that promise..." she replies as she dries her eyes. "watch me." Rex says as the pick up hovers towards them. when it lands, agent six walks out.

"hey, teddy bear." Tiff greets six. Rex almost has an aneurysm as he tries not to laugh. "pfft...teddy bear?" six glares through his glasses. "get on the ship."

back at the base, as soon as her eyes are on tiff, doc holiday hugs her. then begins to scold her in a way similar to a mother with her child.

"what were you thinking?!" holiday yells as the girl starts to cry. " I just...i wanted to go outside..." tiff says with a small voice. holiday gives her a sympathetic look. "you know that's not gonna fly with him."

"I don't care what he thinks anymore...did I hurt anyone though?" tiff asks as Rex talks to bobo. "IM GONNA BE PICKING THIS SHIT OUT OF MY FUR FOR WEEKS!!!" "in the long run, no one is dead, so that's a start." holiday replies as tiff hides a smirk. 

"let's go. white knight wants to talk to you right now." says six. tiffany recoils slightly until Rex grabs her hand. "don't worry. I'm right here." he smiles at her and leads the way.


	4. Terminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white knight seeks to have tiffany terminated...permanently...

Rex walks with Tiffany to the briefing room. she clings to Rex's arm. once there, the screen pops on to see a furious white knight. 

"you..." tiffany hides behind Rex. "do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused here?!" mr.white yells. "you've been nothing but trouble ever since we got you!!!" "Whoa there, knighty, she didn't mean any harm to anyone. all she wanted was a bit of freedom."

"and at what cost?" knight asks Rex. "a hole in the wall and some sludge?" "its still damage that I have to pay to fix!" "so? I do more damage than that in an half the time she did and that's on a daily basis." rex remarks.

"yes, but unlike you, she is expendable. therefore I'm signing the order to have her terminated today!" the group gasps "you can't do that!" Rex yells. "watch me! take her away." several soldiers gather around her with guns at the ready. tiffany begins to panic as her monsters are summoned based on her fear. she assumes the fetal position as she covers her head. 

"imsorryimsorryimsorry" she rocks back and forth. doc holiday immediately begins to hug her to calm her. the monsters are small but fast spike balls that attack by launching their spikes at the target. one of the soldiers takes aim at Tiffany and fires only for the shot to be deflected by Rex's sword. "dont...even..."

Rex glares at the soldier before turning back to the monitor with white knight on it. "if she gets terminated then you lose me too! do you understand that knight!? I'm not gonna let you kill her!!!" the two share glares for a moment. "fine..." says Knight. "but next time, its on you..." the screen blinks off and rex turns to tiff. "hey, you can calm down now, its gonna be ok." Tiffany continues to rock and repeat the same words in a whisper. "rex, she requires a more delicate touch. leave her to me and worry about taking out her demons." rex nods.

after about 20 minutes the demons melt and rex sits down. "damn, those things just don't die..." he pants when doc holiday walks over with Tiffany in her arms. "good job rex." says holiday. tiffany dries her eyes and apologizes. "its ok kiddo." he says. while petting her head a small smile emerges from her lips. she passes herself from doc holiday to rex's arms as rex laughs nervously. "she seems to like you." says holiday. " I'd hope. especially after all that." 

"it's rare for her to get close to people. especially after all that, she's been through. she is quite introverted." 

"well you know me." rex begins "the ladies do love me." tiffany begins to laugh hysterically "what? what did I say?" Rex questions. "well while we look for a room for her, would you mind sharing with her?" holiday asks. rex looks at Tiffany. "sure, why not. I like the floor anyway..." "good." says holiday. "but one more thing. don't leave her alone with bobo." "why?" asks Rex. " I don't want him influencing her...shes very impressionable." rex seems to ponder in thought for a moment. "understood."


	5. a new purpose

two days after his promise, Rex decides to take Tiffany into town to explore a bit. 

it would be her first time around people that weren't agents. before meeting in the hanger doc holiday instructed Rex not to take his eyes off of Tiffany due to the fact that she has never been exposed to a normal society before.

"what took you so long?" tiffany asks rex who walks into the hanger about 20 minutes after her. 

"bobo stunk up the bathroom and going in there would be a death trap as you will learn soon enough. so I had to wait for it to air out." tiff scowls "whatever, let's just go!" rex summons his boogie pack and expects Tiff to grab on to him but she instead summons a pair of large black feathered wings from her back.

"surprised?" she asks "a little." rex admits before the two take off.

Noah sits at the snack shack waiting for Rex and Tiffany. once they land they are approached by him. 

"you know Rex..." Noah starts. "when you said you were bringing a girl along, I wasn't expecting someone this-"

"cute?" tiffany cuts him off. "I was gonna say young, but sure." Rex and Noah take Tiffany to the basketball court. "so she's the dangerous unstable EVO that providence has kept under locks? shes 12!" Noah whispers to Rex as Tiffany tries to make a basket. 

"Yup. I didn't believe it either until I saw her in action." as Tiffany struggles to make a basket, Noah approaches her. "bend your arm inwards like this when you throw. it'll give you more control." she does as told and makes the basket. She blushes as she screeches in excitement. that's when it happens...

screaming and smoke in the distance. "what is that?" Tiffany asks. "Noah, look after Tiffany for me." Rex summons his boogie pack and heads towards the action. once at the center of the action, Rex notices the weird fire spitting, cactus looking EVO. 

"makes sense." Rex shrugs before going into battle. after a few minutes of dodging fire and needles, Tiffany appears.

"TIFF!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rex yells. "helping you!" Tiffany charges at the EVO from behind. her weapon was the black sludge hardened around her hands and fingertips to form claws. the EVO fires the needles at her and she makes a sludge barrier.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR REX!?" Tiffany yells. as the EVO is focused on Tiffany, Rex goes at it from behind to cure it. the attempt is successful. Tiffany runs over to Rex. "seems like we make a pretty decent team, huh?" tiff smirks. "yeah, I guess we do." Rex replies as Noah comes running. " I wasn't watching her close enough..." he says. "no duh." says Rex. "so, who wants pizza?" Rex asks as his eyes fall on tiff. "whats pizza?" she asks. "pizza it is." Rex smiles. 

"that was all soooo coooool!!!" tiff says as she and Rex walk back in the tower. "sounds like someone had fun." holiday smiles. "totally!!! we played basketball and fought an EVO and then we had something called a pizza!" tiff jumps up and down.

"wait, you what?! Rex!" "it was there and we took care of it. she did pretty well too." holiday ponders for a moment. "Tiffany, how would you like to start training to be an official providence agent?" "you mean like rex?" tiff asks and holiday nods. 

"I'D LOVE TO!!!" she shouts. "then its settled." holiday walks away and tiff hugs Rex. "this is gonna be awesome!" Rex chuckles. "it's not gonna be easy you know." he replies. "yeah, I know, but with your help, I might just be able to do it." she smiles as rex rubs her head. "we'll see."


	6. Bestow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new enemy

"I can do this!!!" Tiff shouts to Rex. her real first mission wound up being a hoard of pissed off EVOs that were hornets mixed with spiders. Rex, Noah and Bobo blast and crush the bugs as Tiffany attempts to hold down her own in battle. 

Truth be told, she was terrified of this battle. she had a fear of both spiders and bees but she refused to show it, not in front of him... it's not long before the battle ends and the boys are playing macho man.

"I totally killed more than both of you combined." says Rex. "nu-uh, I killed 52!" says Bobo. "and I killed 54!" Rex smirks. "you ladies can stop arguing because I killed 57!" Noah says smugly. Tiffany walks over. "what drove these things into the middle of the city again?" she asks.

"loggers were working and disturbed their nest." Rex explains as the news crew walks over. "I'm here with the heroes now." she says into the mic. Rex steps forward to talk but she instead turns to Tiffany. "what's your name?" she asks. "Um...Tiffany..." tiff says shyly. the woman continues to question Tiff as Rex shrugs. 

"and there you have it. live from downtown." the TV clicks off. "so... I've found my purpose..."

Rex decides to take Tiff, and Noah out for pizza. "To a job well done!" says Noah as tiffany smiles uncontrollably. Rex sits down with the pizza and drinks.

"yup, here's your wallet back." Noah stares and checks his pockets to see that his wallet is gone. " I thought you said it was on you?!" he says while snatching his wallet back. "i know, but then i decided that since you killed the most bugs, you should pay." Rex smiles and takes a bite while tiffany munches happily but suddenly frowns and stops eating.   
"you ok tiff?" Rex asks. "she looks down before pointing to the white cloaked figure in the window behind Rex and Noah. they look at each other. 

"let's take this to go, shall we?" says Rex before the figure sprouts wings and a crystal monster appears behind her, smashing through the glass of the pizza place. The three barely have time to dodge it.

"What the fuck man!? if you wanted some, you could have just asked!!!" Rex shouts. "you..." the cloaked figure points at Tiffany. "me?" tiff questions. "yes...you die today...angel of darkness." 

The monster goes to attack her but is stopped by Rex. " I don't think so!" he yells while breaking the crystal's arm off and crushing it with his smack hands. "who are you and what do you want with tiffany!?" Rex yells.

"me?" the person questions before removing the cloak to reveal a girl with white angel wings and long blonde hair and green eyes. "why, I'm Bestow. the angel of light here to defeat the angel of darkness." Bestow lunges for Tiffany and Rex blocks her. "Angel of what? shes an EVO! what do you think you are?" he questions her.

"I am but a simple girl whom my Lord has granted a power. this power I must use to destroy the enemy sent by the devil." Bestow summons a large fat monster made of crystal. it charges at Rex. he winds up taking a strong hit and gets knocked through the wall. "NOAH! TAKE CARE OF REX! if its a battle you want then its a battle you'll get!"

Tiff attempts to summon a monster but then remembers... "oh yeah... I don't have the ability to do that yet..." the monster goes to crush Tiffany but she barely dodges it. she hurts her ankle in the process. " I'm useless against this thing!" she thinks to herself as it approaches her again. "goodbye...demon..." Bestow smirks evilly.

Tiffany only feels pure fear as things fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep an eye out for the comic! soon to come!


	7. announcement

i might delete the crossover chapter. it just doesnt feel right to me tbh...

edit 5 minutes later: im deleting the crossover chapter. i have a better idea instore for the saturday family


	8. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiffany wakes up from a three day coma to find out her "hero" is going on a date

Tiffany jolts awake in the medical ward at Providence headquarters. "good. you're ok!" Tiffany looks to the left of her bed and sees doc holiday checking her pulse. "wh...what happened?" tiffany asks

"Rex saved you." holiday answers. Tiffany looks around. "what happened to Bestow?" "she got away, but we'll find her." Tiffany nods and gets up to dress. "where's Rex?" Tiff asks. "he's getting ready for a date." "A date?!" tiffany questions angrily. "yes, what's wrong with that?" holiday asks. "someone is out there trying to kill me and he goes on a date?" "Tiffany...you have been unconscious for 3 days and Bestow was injured rather badly. I think you're safe for now." Tiffany freezes. "ok." she walks out of the room. Holiday gets on the phone once she's gone. "six, she's awake....."

Tiff stomps off to Rex's room. the door opens to reveal he and Noah getting ready. it was a casual date, one that was just gonna be dinner and a movie but Noah was fretting over it.  
"are you sure my hair looks ok?!" he asks Rex as Tiff stand with a glare. "you look fine Noah." rex finally looks at tiff. "look who's up." Tiff continues to glare. rex pauses. "looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed..." he mumbles. 

"you're going on a date!?" she yells with a red puffy face on the verge of tears. "after I was almost killed!!!" Rex looks at her and then at Noah who was at a loss for words. "tiff..." Noah starts but is stopped by a sigh from Rex. 

"what do you say you come with us?" says Rex. "WHAT!?" Noah yells as the look in tiff's eyes fades to a look of awe. "rex, can I talk to you?" Noah says as he pulls rex to the side. "this is a date!" Noah whispers furiously. "not babysitting!!!" 

Tiffany overhears his words as they sting her heart and ego. after some more whispering, Rex turns back to Tiffany. her eyes seemed to be black. Rex notices but ignores this. "what are you waiting for? get on a dress." he smiles.

tiffany's eyes turn brown again but it's obvious that she's still upset. " I don't have one..." she frowns. "that's fine, I think Claire and Annie are dressing down too." Noah attempts to protest but Rex is already out the door with tiff. " let's go!" he says

Upon arriving at the movies the three see an ambulance and fire department outside with their dates. Anne looks at Rex. "Rex! Noah! hey!" Rex blinks. "surprisingly, I had nothing to do with this. isn't that great?!"

she smiles as tiffany stares at the back of Rex's head in pure shock. Claire looks at Tiffany. "who's this?" she asks. "Tiffany..." replies Noah. " I guess we go eat?" Rex asks. the group agrees and heads to the local burger joint.

as Noah and rex go to order. Claire and Anne talk with tiff. "so..." Claire begins. tiffany has her arms crossed and is visibly pissed off. after a short talk with a defiant tiffany, Claire asks a simple question. the question was not meant in mean spirits but Tiffany was already on edge and hurt from earlier. 

"where are your own friends?" is all Tiffany hears when her monster is summoned. the next thing tiffany sees is Claire and Annie being grabbed by the sludge monster...rex trying to save them...then she runs off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick announcement:  
> as i said, a comic is being released for the story. the artist doing the comic bonbunnie on Tumblr. give them a follow. the comic will be uploaded to webtoons and Tumblr. ill give links when the time comes. thank you for your support. I'll also admit this chapter is not too good... I wanted to move the story on to the crossover part so if the story feels rushed that's why.


	9. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now the true crossover chapter

Rex sits in the tower with six, bobo, Noah and holiday. rex lets out a sigh. " I looked everywhere for her after taking Anne and Claire home..." he says. "don't worry rex. we'll find her." says six. 

"what exactly set her off anyway?" asked holiday. "She was asked about her own friends." answers Noah. "and she only has us..." holiday sighs as rex appears lost in thought.   
"I killed them...." tiffany thinks to herself as she flies into the night. she had been flying along Pacific coast for almost 6 hours and she was exhausted to the point if she didn't land now, she would wind up crash landing. there were woods as far as the eye could see so it didn't matter where she landed. 

once on the ground tiff sits crying. " I can never go back...." she thinks to herself before hearing a noise from behind her. she turns to see an 8-foot tall furry creature with glowing eyes staring at her. tiffany screams and this seems to startle the creature, as it screams as well and jumps into the above tree. they watch each other cautiously. tiffany reapproaches the tree. "umm...sorry?" she says unsurely. the creature comes down from the tree. 

"FISKERTOOOOOOONN!!!" a voice calls. the creature turns in the direction of the shout. tiffany looks at him confusedly. " I guess your name is fiskerton?" she asks. fiskerton nods. "you have to go now huh?" fiskerton turns to look back in the direction of the call.

A boy stands at his window with a worried look on his face when his parents enter his room. "Zak, its 2 am. why are you still up?" asks his mother.

"I heard fiskerton scream." he responds. "I'm sure a raccoon or something just scared him." his father reassures. "then why isn't he back yet?" Zak asks. just then fiskerton appears at the window. "see, he's fine." fiskerton climbs in Zak's room to reveal tiffany clinging to his back. "told you something was up." says Zak. 

"fiskerton...who is this?" the woman asks in surprise. fiskerton the proceeds to explain what happened in a series of growls and motions, reenacting what happened. "I'm Tiffany. he found me in the woods." Tiffany explains as fiskerton growls and throws his hands up. "where did you come from?" asks the woman. 

Tiffany thinks for a moment. "I'm an EVO...when I turned, my parents didn't want a freak for a daughter and long story short, I ran away..." The woman and the man look at each other for a moment.

"well, I suppose we can't just tell you to leave, can we?" says the woman. "I'm Drew Saturday. this is my husband, Doc and my son, Zak." says Drew. "Zak, show her to the guest room, please." Zak sighs, tiredly and takes the lead. once Zak, Fiskerton, and Tiffany are gone, Doc turns to Drew.

"you don't actually believe her, do you?" he asks. "no, but not only would she die out there if we put her out but I imagine she has her reasons for lying. the truth will come out soon enough. I'm sure of it."


	10. just some links

i wanted to share some links

link to generator rex amino  
https://aminoapps.com/c/generator-rex/home/

link to gen rex/tss/ben10 discord  
https://discord.gg/tqrqY5p


	11. announcement 2

I went through and edited all chapters so that they are easier to read. also, it is official. the artist for the "A different kind of EVO" comic is pirate fishes, also known as bonbunnie on Tumblr. the first two pages will be posted on webtoons, wattpad, and Tumblr by this Friday.  
thank you for your continued support of this story! - love animaster888


	12. crossover part 2

The next morning, Tiffany awakens around noon and exits the guest room to see a large monitor lizard sleeping outside of her room. upon exiting, it awakes. Tiffany takes a step backward as it stands up. she decides to follow it.

The lizard leads her to the kitchen where everyone else is. "good morning." says Drew. "did you sleep well, sweetie?" she asks. Tiffany nods. "yes, thank you." Tiffany sits down as Drew fixes her a plate. "Thank you ma'am." Tiffany smiles shyly before eating.

"so..." Zak begins. "why were you in the middle of the woods at night again?" he asks with a skeptic sounding voice. " I told you. I don't have a home so I wander from place to place." she continues to eat.

"in the middle of the freezing night?" Zak asks before noticing a glare from his mother. Tiffany hums her reply while eating. suddenly an alarm goes off. "what is that?" Tiffany asks as Doc leaves the room. 

Tiffany looks around confusedly. "that noise just means a cryptid is causing trouble somewhere and we have to go deal with it." says Zak while leaning back in his chair nonchalantly. "cryptid?" Tiff questions just as Doc reenters the kitchen.

"there are reports of a group of Dobhar chu on Achill Island far to close to a town. reports say one seems to be pregnant." Doc explains. Tiffany stares curiously. "so?"

she questions. "so, that means we have to go move them away from the town before anyone gets hurt." says Drew. "after all, the Dobhar chu is an aggressive species that attack in packs." she finishes.

"oh...can I help?" Tiffany asks. Drew looks at Doc. " I don't know..." she says "do you have any special training?" Doc asks. Tiffany summons her wings, which knock Zak out of his chair and on to the floor.

"I can handle myself. besides, I wanna repay you for letting me stay here. it's the least I can do." says Tiffany with a smile. after a short time, the Saturday family and Tiffany are on the airship headed to Ireland.

upon arriving Tiffany was beaming with excitement. "THAT WAS SOOOO COOOOOL!!!!!" Zak smirks. "yup, the airship is pretty awesome." Drew approaches the two preteens after talking to the locals.

"remember Zak, I want you to stay close to Tiffany. She doesn't know what danger is lurking." Drew says to them. "we understand, mom." Zak nods. 

Tiffany sat with Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo in some bushes as they wait for the Dobhar chu to show itself. Drew and Doc sat elsewhere. "so how long does this usually take?" Tiffany questions. Zak sighs. "we could be here a while..." he says. 

about an hour passes by before something somewhat interesting happens. "I gotta pee..." Tiffany whispers to a half-asleep Zak. "what? just go over there." Zak points behind them a distance. 

meanwhile at Providence headquarters

"I've got it!" cries Holiday. "got what?" bobo asks as he sits with Rex in the tower. "Tiffany! I think I've found her!" Rex jumps to his feet. "Where!?" he asks. "Achill island, Ireland. there's a spike in nanites there. similar to when she summons a monster. "on it!" rex calls as he runs out of the tower.

Back in Ireland

"I'm sorry!!!" Tiffany screams as she rocks back and forth gripping her head. several spider creatures made from Tiffany's inorganic material were fighting both, the Saturdays and the pack of Dobhar chu. As Doc, fiskerton, Komodo and Drew fight practically alongside the Dobhar chu. Zak tried to calm Tiffany.

"Just take it easy! breathe!" Zak yells as Rex lands with bobo clinging to his boogie pack. " "woah... EVOs everywhere..." Rex says, taken aback by all the creatures. "they aren't EVOs they're cryptids and who are you?" Zak shouts. "Worry about who I am later." Rex calls as he joins the fight.

unlike the muck creatures, these spiders were more solid so they could be easily dispatched by simply annihilating them. the battle ended in about 5 minutes and after the cryptids were relocated, the truth came out.

"Tiffany, why are you crying?" Rex asked. "because I killed Claire and Annie and I'm in trouble for it and-" Tiffany stops when Rex puts his hands on her shoulders. "Claire and Annie are fine, you didn't kill anyone and you aren't in trouble." 

"what?" she dries her eyes. "are you ready to come back now?" he asks her. Tiffany looks at the Saturdays as they smile at her. "no worries." says Zak as he hands Tiffany a mobile video phone. "call whenever you want." Zak smiles at her as she hides a blush. "oh, noooooooow I get it." Rex laughs. "you get nothing! now let's go home!!!" tiffany takes flight as Rex and bobo follow.


End file.
